Mobile phones generally comprise a display, a keyboard, a microphone, a speaker, a memory, a processor, and a transceiver. Some of these components provide user interface device functionality, such as the display, the keyboard, the microphone, and the speaker. Other components may provide the operability of the device, such as the memory, the processor, and the transceiver. Some mobile phones may contain distinct user interface device features, but similar or identical functionality and/or components.